1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures and, more particularly, to a computer enclosure with an airflow guide structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A CPU and other electronic elements of a computer generate heat when the computer is operating. Typically, a CPU heat dissipating apparatus is mounted on the CPU to effectively dissipate the heat. A fan and an airflow guide duct may be installed in the computer to help dissipate the heat into the surroundings. However, the typical airflow guide duct provides only one airflow passage to dissipate heat and in only one direction.
Therefore, a computer enclosure with a airflow guide structure capable of dissipating heat from various directions is desired.